


Rounded With a Sleep

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Death, Dreams, Gen, It is looking for them again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Technically, life is just a dream. And Reynir doesn't dream.





	Rounded With a Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



He doesn't dream, not really. But sometimes...  
  
...sometimes in the night there is stone above his head and cold earth below. It's damp and soaking into his hair. He coughs once, hard, only to find it's blood bubbling from his lips. In the dark he can't see it, but he can smell it and taste it-- it's everywhere in his senses. Blood, and the smell of something musty, something foul, and something sharp. He opens his mouth to scream, and then--  
  
\--underneath the bed, Lalli's eyes gleam with distrust. The sunset peering in illuminates just a sliver of his face. Tuuri hums quietly in the driver's cabin.  
  
It's not really dreaming, exactly. If he thinks about it.   
  
His lungs are burning up inside with every stroke he puts to the water. He hadn't realized how weak he'd been, not until he'd begun to paddle. It's a fight against the tide, and the lantern at the bow rattles with each beat of his oar. The star-flecked sky grows red with the twilight. And he burns, and beats on and on and on--  
  
Reynir has never dreamed. Not that he knows of.


End file.
